The Order of the Black Rose
category:Alliances category:Black team alliances category:The Order of the Black Rose The Order of The Black Rose is an alliance based in the customs and traditions of the European Medieval Era. While Role Playing scenarios are tweaked to accommodate the available levels of technology in Cyber Nations, it is customary for OBR members to conduct all public communications in the manner befitting Members of State of the period. OBR members may routinely refer to handheld computers, wide-screen displays, global positioning systems, Cruisers (Cruise Missiles), Tanks, and Hummers while accompanying those terms with such words as haveth & taketh, warmonger, peacemonger & whoremonger, Sir, Lady & Milady, and knave, brigand & peasant. Should you find yourself lost in the pomp, please refer to our guide. We bare our arms and show our scars with the hope that we may make peacemongers of you all. For The Order! P.S. We have a penchant for The Bard as well. Founding History Here beginneth the Tale of the History of the Order. In August the eighth month of the year of our calendar 2006, there did exist in Digiterra an alliance known to that world as The Grey Council. It numbered at that time some more than thirty members in good standing, and all were committed to the noble ideals laid forth in its great Charter as drafted by its founders Bumpy and Experimentum. For the Council at that time was a true and worthy alliance, dedicated to neutrality and the meritocratic cause of honor. Under its grey banner were united some of the world's best and truest rulers, and the spirit of fellowship grew and flourished in those halls. In the time of which we speak, the leadership of the Grey Council resided in a small group of honorable rulers who willingly devoted their time and resources to its greater glory and continuation. Among these numbered its Chairman Narva Khan, its Censor Kelva Khan, its Field Marshall Experimentum, its Judge Advocate General Wyveros, and its Judge Advocate General Emeritus Bumpy. It was the task of these few to keep the Council true to its ideals in the face of opposition, to ensure the continued health of the alliance, and to provide sterling example and resolution of such issues as arose. This did they do, and all was well. But there then arose a series of trials and tribulations from both the outside world and their own alliance, and thus came about the Grey Schism. In its wake fell several mighty nations, first among them the peaceful kingdom of Wyveros. And when the Baroness of that once-proud nation perished along with her country in the sea of miasmic deletion, those of her soul's bloodline vowed to rise in her vengeance and honor, and thus from the heart of the black continent came forth into Digiterra AterAtra of Atrum. On September the fourth of that eventful year, two days after the final sinking and deletion of Wyveros, this AterAtra did found a new forum, and did entitle it The Order of the Black Rose. As an alliance of honor, nobility, and haven, it opened its gates by invitation only, and such invitations were extended solely to those whose mettle and worth had been proven in both bloody conflict and peaceful diplomacy. On that same fourth and fifth of September in that eventful year there came to the Order its founding Knights, all veterans of the Grey whose souls had been sickened by the Grey Schism and who sought a fellowship of honor surrounded by those they held most dear. And so were gathered, in order of their arrival, Sir Experimentum of Experimentum, Sir Vendetta of Lacleria, Sir Gwalchfaen of New Ddraig, Sir Narva Khan of Teras Kasi, and Sir Mondroso of Gryphons Keep. The Order rejoiced at their coming, and casks of Ddraig Stout and tables of baked goods were shared in celebration. It was apparent to the founding Knights that their numbers were still incomplete, for there were those among their Grey compatriots whose fellowship they longed for and without whom their number was diminished. But in the absence of their beloved brethren, the founding Knights did nevertheless begin as they meant to go on in the name of the Order. In this first week of the Order's history there came a series of attacks from rogue nations on Atrum, New Ddraig, and Gryphons Keep. In each and every instance the Order, led on the battlefield by Sir Experimentum, reduced its attacker to zero infrastructure and caused the deletion of the nation altogether. Thus was the military code of the Order established, and thus began its commitment to an unblemished record of total victory. On the twelfth of September in that eventful year there came to the Order Sir Corvus of Svobodnaya Strana, whose absence the Knights had much noted and whose arrival merited renewed celebration. And now the Knights grew hopeful with anticipation, for there were rumors that Sir Bumpy of Bumpivania, last of their true brethren, would soon part ways with the Grey and come to join the Order, and on the sixteenth of September in that eventful year, he did so. Now was the Order complete, and now did its glorious history commence to flower.